


A Demon And His Angel Slave

by Bluelinklover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Dean is abusive but he cares, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, cas is a broken angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your average day in hell and Dean is board. But his world quickly turned upside down when Cas falls pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotfortheBlueGuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotfortheBlueGuy/gifts).



"My liege, if you will I have a present for you." 

It was a fairly nice day in hell. Dean watched as people came and went. He listened to them scream, and say how they didn't belong there, how they had a family who would miss them and what not. And frankly Dean couldn't give a shit if he tried. 

He's been the ruler of hell for well over 60 years. He was once human and had a family too, but when he died and became a demon that all changed. Now he ruled hell, tortured souls, and had himself a personal slave to make his bad days better.

"My liege? Would you like to see my gift to you?" 

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the peasant in front of him, a low class vamp trying to buy his way out of hell.

"Sure why not." Dean said broadly. 

The peasant gestured to someone behind him then looked back to Dean. The sound of chains could be heard then Dean saw a beautiful female angel wrapped in a torn sheet to cover her nude body.

"She is already trained and will fulfill your every need, your highness." The peasant proclaimed proudly.

Dean took one look at her and scrunched his face up in a way that made him look like he was in pain, but it was disgust.

"I don't want it." Dean said rather rudely. Then gestured the guards to escort the peasant and the slave out of the castle.

The rest of Deans day was a blur, he was excruciatingly tired when he reached his comfy bed. As soon as he was in his bedroom he striped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. He was almost asleep when he felt hands tugging at his boxers. Dean rolled over to yell at whoever disturbed him, but immediately abandoned that thought when he was greeted with his obedient blue eyed slave with perpetual sex hair. 

"Cas, what are you still doing up?" Dean asked.

"..." 

"Cas?"

"Sorry, Master." Cas said voice barely audible.

"No no no, Cas, why are you sorry?" Dean said now concerned.

"I-" Cas started. Only to be interrupted when the bedroom doors swing open.

"Ah! Dean darling there you are!" A women's voice says.

"Who the hell!?" Dean says. Pissed.

"Oh don't be so coy Dean! Your father sent me! I'm your new betrothed!" She says excitedly.

"Oh. Ok, what your name?" Dean asks, almost rudely only to be interrupted by his father walking through the door.

"Dean." John starts. "Just, give her a chance? Please? You are expected to marry. And your grandfather isn't too happy with you spending all of your time with a slave." John said voice desperate.

"Speaking of slaves." The women starts, pointing at Castiel. "What are you doing in your masters bed? Filthy vermin on the floor! Better yet go unload my bags from the carrage! Shoo shoo!" She gestured to Castiel rudely, and Dean almost growled before his father stopped him mouthing 'just let it go'. 

Castiel looked at Dean with wide eyes, but Dean told him to go. 

"My name is Lisa, by the way." She stated. "And I'll be sleeping with you."She smiled before turning to leave.

One she left the room Dean yelled at his father. "Why the hell would you bring her here!?" Dean said. 

"Look son I don't like this any more then you do but your grandfather-" 

"You know what? Fuck my grandfather! I'm the king! I decide the rules! And she's not staying! That's that!" Dean yelled as loud as he could to get his point across. This wasn't the first time his grandpa has tried this, and Dean was getting tired of it. He's almost lost Cas because of this shit and he doesn't want to go through a repeat!

~

Castiel sits on the steps of the castle as he has just finished unloading what felt like a million bags. He's hot, he's tired, and his wolf wants their alpha. Cas gets up and goes back to his masters bedroom only to find- what was her name, Lisa. -on his alphas bed. He pauses when she looks at him and tells him to leave because he has no business here.

"Go on!" She yells. "You are not needed, or wanted now leave!" 

Cas flinches but does what he's told. As he leave she calls to him an says." Your master doesn't want you. Go crawl in a ditch." 

Castiel makes it as far as the castle gates before he falls to his knees and cries. He cries for a good 30 minutes before crawling into fetal position and falling asleep.

The next thing Cas knows is that he wakes up and it's raining, hard. He looks around and realizes he fell asleep in the court yard. Maybe, just maybe he can get inside before the guards start their rounds.

"ACHOO!" Cas sneezes, damn his masters gonna kill him if he gets a cold. 

"You there!" Yells a guard as Cas nearly jumps out of his skin.

"Yes sir?" Cas says. The guard looks like he's ready to kill until he sees that it's the Kings personal slave. His features softened when he saw Cas shivering. The guard reaches out to take Castiels hand to lead him back to the castle but Cas flinches.

"Hey, it's alright. You're shivering. You'll get sick if you stay out here." The guard says.

"It doesn't matter." Cas says. "Master doesn't want me anymore." He says sadly.

Just then the castle doors swung open and Dean came running out. "Cas!" He called. Castiel looked up to see Dean in a panic and thought that he was gonna get punished for sure.

"Master." He says quietly.

"Cas." Dean says as he runs up to him and gives him a big hug. If there's one thing Cas learned its that even though his master rapes him and occasionally hits him, he cares deeply and will kill anyone who try's to take him away.

"I was so worried Cas, I thought you left me." Dean says, his voice breaking a bit. Cas has come up to the decision that his master would be a mess if he wasn't there. That thought made him smirk.

"You're not hurt are you babe?" Dean asks. And Cas shakes his head. "Good. Baby listen, I don't want her alright you are my one and only. Got that?" Dean says and Cas laughs. Yep he'd definitely be a mess if Cas wasn't there. Later that day Dean called his grandfather and told him to stop sending him betas, and that Cas was all he needed. 

~

"Cas come here." Dean ordered him. 'Oh no.' Cas thought. 'He's in one of those moods' whenever Dean has one of those days it's best to back off and run for the hills. Cas could bet his life that a peasant pissed him off. That's just fucking great, as if Cas's ass didn't hurt enough already! 

"Yes master?" Cas said cautious.

"Come. Here." Dean repeated. And Cas gulped.

"Good boy. Now suck me." He ordered. Castiel undid deans belt and pant, Dean pushed. them down enough to let his cock spring free. "Suck it good it's the only lube you're getting." Dean said and Cas nodded. Castiel took Dean into his mouth and started sucking making sure to coat It fully in saliva. As soon as he did Dean grabbed his hair and pulled up harshly. He threw Cas on the bed and held him down, as soon as he got positioned he shoved in. No prep whatsoever. 

"Ah! Master! It hurts!" Cas cried, but Dean only growled in response and fucked him hard. 

"Such a good little bitch. Ain't cha? Huh? You a good little bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Y-Yes master." Cas said in reply. He's Learned that it's better to agree then to fight.

"Yeah I bet. Look at you all nice and wet. Can't wait Cas. Gonna breed you up good. Make you all swollen and fat with my pups. Then I'm gonna stretch you on my knot. Would you like that Cas?" Deans asks. And Cas only moans in response. 

"I bet when you're fat with pup you'll get big perky tits. I can't wait to drink your mink when they get too full. Would you like that angel? Would you like you're master to drink your milk?" Dean says darkly. When Cas nodded deans knot started to swell.  
"M-Master!" Cas cried out as the knot swelled to full size and caught his sensitive rim. With one last grunt Dean came deep inside his angel. 

~

Soft snoring could be heard beside Dean as he drifted awake. He tried to roll over but was stopped when he felt a tug on his knot.

"Ahh!" Shouted a voice beside him. Dean was still a bit fuzzy but when he heard the shout he became fully aware that the person that cried out was Cas. He immediately started to freak. 

"Shit! Cas I so sorry I didn't mean to pull on the knot! I'm sorry." Dean said as he snuggled his mate closer. He ran his hand down Cas's side to try and sooth him and Cas relaxed. "M' sorry Cas." Dean stuck his nose into the crease of Castiels neck right above the mating mark and took a deep breath. It's smelled like mate, and home, and- fear. Dean smelled fear. That wasn't a good sign. "Cas baby. It's ok don't be scared. Please? I'm so so sorry." Dean said as sincere as he could. Despite being a demon Dean really did care. Sometimes a little too much in Castiels opinion. Whenever Dean had meetings that lasted all day he'd come to check on Cas in between every one, or have a guard do it. 

"M' fine master." Cas lied.

"Don't lie Cas. I can smell your fear, baby." Dean mumbled into Castiels neck. Cas yawned as he fell back asleep. Dean joined him shortly after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much sex in this one I'll try to put more in the next.

When Cas woke up his stomach hurt. Bad. He thought he maybe had a bug or something, but it only got worse. When Cas started to feel light headed he tried to get up to go to the bathroom but was pulled back down by Dean. Castiels wolf whimpers at their alphas possessiveness. 

He tries to wiggle his way out but is stopped when his master pulled him back down and lays on top of him. He whimpers again only louder this time and Dean looks up to see Cas's face. It looks like he's turning green and is gonna cry so Dean lets him up. As soon as Dean let go Castiel was off the bed and hunching over the toilet pukeing his guts up. Before Cas can even look up Dean is beside him rubbing his back. 

Cas arches into the touch and whimpers. 

"Cas are you ok?" Dean asks. Cas goes limp, slumping against Dean and closing his eyes. Dean is now officially worried, he picks the angel up like he weighs nothing and gently puts him on the bed. Next he snatches one of the guards and tells him to get the doctor. He rushes back to bed to lay beside Cas as he wraps a strong arm around him, holding him close as they wait for the doctor. 

When Castiels breathing calmed he looked at Dean with big, watery, scared eyes. Dean is about to calm him when the doctor bursts through the doors and goes to help Cas. 

~ 

It's been a couple of hours since the doc came in, he kicked Dean out because he was only making the angel more anxious. Now he's pacing back and forth waiting for the doctor to finish. Deans brain has run through every thing that could be wrong with his fragile slave, and he's freaking out. 

"He's pregnant." The doc says plainly. Dean certainly did not expect that one. Quickly he nodded and rushed back in to be with his mate that he didn't even see the doctor smile.

"Cas?" Dean says cautiously before sitting next to Castiels sleeping form. He smiled and kissed the top of his angels head before crawling into bed and curling around his mate, like most alphas did when they found out their omegas were pregnant.

Dean woke a few hours later to the sound of rain. (Hell is a lot like earth. Only there are a lot more demons and crazys) he rolled over and was greeted by big watery eyes. 

"Cas, baby what's wrong why are you crying sweetheart?" Dean asked softly. 

"My stomach hurts." Cas whined. Dean pulled the omega into a tender kiss then wrapped his arms over him protectively. 

"S'okay baby. It's a side affect it should pass Ina few months, are you hungry?" Dean asked and Cas nodded furiously, Dean chuckled and pulled Cas in for a heated kiss. 

"Okay baby, but first the doctor said you need nutrition that only I can give you." Dean said as he pulled the covers off, as soon as the blanket was gone Castiel pounced like a cat with yarn. "Fuck baby slow down or you'll choke." Dean panted as Cas sucked furiously trying to get his alpha to come. 

It took no more then 5 minutes for Dean to come, and Castiel drank every last drop. Afterwards they both showered (one of the perks for being the king of hells personal slave is that Dean shared everything with Cas) and got dressed both boys went down stairs to eat. 

"Open wide baby." Dean said as he held a fork full of pancakes up to Castiels mouth. When Dean was in a good mood Cas got to sit in his lap while he ate, but if Dean was in a really good mood he hand fed Cas, which Castiel liked most of all, because it meant a less chance of him getting pissed off and taking it out on him which would mean a bruised face and a very sore ass. 

"Mm. Good." Cas said through a mouthful of pancakes. That made Dean laugh a little bit, he had to admit having this angel all to himself was and still is the best thing that's happened to him since being turned into a demon. 

"Your majesty?" Says a guard to his left. 

"Yes?" Dean says keeping his eyes trained on the pretty, barley clothed angel in his lap. 

"Don't forget the meeting at noon, do you want me there as well?" Asked the guard. 

The guards name is Crowley and he is the most powerful and vicious demon Dean has in his command, he has all of Deans trust, not only does he have more leeway then most of his fellow guards but he loves to watch and see what Dean will do during meetings and gatherings, he finds it most entertaining. 

"Yes I think that will be wise. Thank you, Crowley." Dean said with a smile, out of all the demons in his command he liked Crowley the best. 

"Master?" Cas squeaked. 

"Hm? Yeah Cas?" Dean says. 

"You are squeezing me too tightly, master." Cas said quietly. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong, please give me another chance." Cas trembled afraid he did something to receive a beating. 

"No, no, no, Cas it's okay baby, you did nothing wrong. Ok? You did nothing wrong." Dean said trying to sooth the shaking angel. 

It wasn't him, it was this meeting. It's had Dean on edge all week.

Castiel simply nodded as Dean finished his breakfast. 

~ 

To say Castiel is confused would be an understatement. He has no fucking idea what's going on. 

Dean had brought him along when he went to the meeting, Cas thought it would go smoothly like they always did, but no not even half way through they were yelling at each other and making threats, One of them even went as far as to threaten him, and that's when Dean was out of his chair and pressing a demon knife to the guys throat, he was 2 seconds from killing the guy when Crowley snapped his fingers and the whole room shook. 

"T-The hell?!" Said a vamp. Dean looked back to see Crowley standing in the middle of the room looking none too happy. Dean backed off and went back to his throne only to find Cas curled into a ball and sniffling. 

"Hey it's ok." Dean whispered and Cas nodded, snuggling close to Dean. 

After the mishap and Crowley saving Deans ass the meeting went smoothly, however when Dean and Cas got back to the room things got heated. 

"Undress and get on your knees." Dean said in a commanding voice. Cas nodded and did what he was told. "Good boy, now suck it." Dean said as he pulled himself from his jeans. 

Castiel took the thick length into his mouth and started to suck making Dean moan. "That'a boy, take it." 

"Mmm." Cas moaned around the already swelling knot. Dean pulled Cas away and told him to present. 

Castiel quickly got on the bed face down ass up, and spread his legs wide. 

"Gonna fuck you so hard. You'll feel it for days." Dean said darkly as he stripped then got onto the bed and positioned himself for a clean thrust. In one movement Dean was fully seated inside the angels pretty little ass. He thrust in hard with no intention of slowing down. 

"Fuck! So good! Baby!" Dean moaned as his thrusts quickened only to be slowed down by his swollen knot. 

"Alpha!" Cas cried as he came. Dean followed suit with a cry of 'Omega!' Before collapsing on top of him. 

When they both came down from their high and their breathing evened out Dean curled around his omega once again, and with a hand on his mates pregnant belly Dean stuck his nose into his neck where the mating mark is and fell asleep with the sweet smell of Cas, home, mate, and pup all around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long iPad still not fixed, but I got it done. Unfortunately I have a serious case of writers block and I barely got this done so I'm sorry if it's short. Hope you like it anyway. Enjoy!

The next morning Dean woke up in a good mood. Most would say better than normal, he felt around the bed and was greeted by a cold, wet nose and a sandpaper tongue on his cheek. Dean turned to see a big black panther with bright blue eyes starring at him lovingly. "Hey Cas." Dean said with a smile. "What's up?" He yawned, but cas just purred. He was so loud Dean couldn't hear himself think. "Hm." He smiled looking at the massive purring ball of fuzz next to him, Dean smiled and started to pet Castiel which only made him purr louder. Dean crawled out of bed and stretched, on his way to the bathroom he looked back to see cas following suit. After he bathed he and cas went to the kitchen. As soon as Dean sat in his chair cas was on his lap and rubbing against him. Dean figured it was an omega thing and ate breakfast. 

~

Dean sat on his throne bored as hell (Haha pun..... I'm so bad I know.) his only source of entertainment being the joker from the next pit over and the mass of vibrating fur on his lap. 'Damn.' Dean thought. 'Cas is gonna kill me if he keeps kneading there!' Dean hissed when one of castiels claws pierced his pants and raked his member. He almost whimpered when another claw pierced his jeans. He had to pry cas off just to make him stop. Cas thought Dean was trying to tell to get off so he jumped off of his lap and walked out of the throne room, Dean was glad that cas wasn't clawing his jewels anymore, but also a little worried that he upset the somewhat docile omega, so he sent Crowley to keep an eye on him. 

"Meow?" Crowley hear a loud cas say.

'Damn.' He thought. 'Been spotted.' 

"Hey, loudmouth." Crowley smirked, earning a irritated meow from Castiel. Cas walked off behind a bush and shifted, when he walked back to Crowley the demon saw the beginnings of a little baby bump. Crowley smirked but kept his distance, he knew first hand what Dean was capable of when someone got to friendly with his bitch. 

~

Castiel was watching the gardener, who was happy to teach him a thing or two about how to care for roses, when a carriage pulled into the driveway and a familiar scent drifted through the air. Oh was cas not in the mood for this. When the door opened out stepped none other then Lisa Braeden. Oh if she started some shit, cas was gonna finish some shit, she headed straight to the castle with two lawyers that looked like monkeys in suits. 

Castiel followed them at a distance to the throne room where he heard yelling then saw the joker running out as fast as he could poor guy looked like he'd seen his own death........ Again. 

Cas could tell by Deans face he was none to happy with what was happening, Lisa was yelling then Dean was yelling then the lawyers were yelling then the room shook.

Everyone looked towards the doors and saw Castiel hiding behind a none to happy Crowley. Lisa was about to say something when Crowley snapped his fingers and duck tape appeared on her face and she couldn't get it off.

Cas smirked and covered his face trying to hide his giggling, but it didn't work and he ended up laughing. Dean smirked, and the lawyers even tried not to laugh. 

Dean had guards guide the guests out, then he lead Castiel to the study where he told the guards not to not bother him. 

"Master?" Cas asked in a playful voice. 

"Yeah cas?" Dean asked intrigued, Castiel is never this playful, unless it's in the bedroom. 

"Play." Cas said. 

"Play? With what?" Dean smirked. Then at that vary moment cas gave a smirk that would make a sailor blush. 

"With me of course." Cas said in a low soft voice. 

"Ok then." Dean said to himself as he pulled Castiel into his lap and began to rub his inner thighs slowly reaching to undo the dress he made him ware this morning. 

"Cas, baby, you are so beautiful you know that?" Dean cooed gently massaging castiels slightly large baby bump. He reached between the couch cushions and pulled out a bottle of vanilla scented lube, he set it to the side while he pulled his thick throbbing dick out of his pants, he took the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his hand and smeared it onto his thick cock. Dean teased castiels hole for a moment before he pushed in with one clean thrust making Cas cry out in pleasure. Cas moaned deep in his throat and pushed his ass down making Dean wince at how tight his little bitch was.

"M-Master!" Cas moaned loudly as Dean fucked up into him. Cas had an iron grip on Dean and was holding on for dear life. Dean kissed the mating bite to calm him but it did little Castiel still held on tight meeting Deans thrusts half way. Dean took note of the way Cas rebelled during sex, something he doesn't do. Ever. So Dean started talking dirty to him. 

"Like that? Little bitch?" Dean said darkly. Cas moaned in response. 

"Mmmmmm harder, harder master harder!" Cas begged. 

"Alright, alright." Dean said as he thrust up as hard as he could, Castiel squeezed his ass and Dean came hot and hard in thick white ropes deep inside his perfect little omega. Dean held Cas close as they both came down from there high, he whispered soothing things in his ear and rubbed his back. Slowly massaging his belly Dean,pulled out and repositioned them in a spooning position on the sofa. 

Dean woke up to the soft sound of purring and realized cas had shifted into a panther again. So he snuggled cas close and fell asleep once again.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dean woke up he felt a weight on his lap, he opened his eyes and what he saw made his wolf jump in excitement. But also made the alpha in him alittle pissed at his omega for not being in his proper uniform. "Cas?" Dean said.

"Hm?" Was all Cas said. Dean looked at Cas in amazement, he looked great, Cas was wearing a beautiful red dress with red feathery earrings, red heeled boots, and silky red panties.

"Cas, what is this, why are you wearing thi-" Dean was cut off by castiels lips connecting with his.

"Before you punish me master, I wish to show you something" Cas said. Dean looked at him confused for a second but then agreed to his little scheme. For now. "Fallow me master~" Cas said suductivly. 

Castiel lead Dean to the dinning hall, he noticed how dark it was, and looked around cautiously. As soon as he stepped in Cas shut the door, Dean tensed up and prepared for an attack. But what happened next surprised him.

all of a sudden the lights flicked on and there was a yell of happy birthday, Dean was shocked, no one had ever thrown him a party for his birthday. But then, he saw Lisa and the lawyers. He prepared for trouble as Lisa came over. 

"Happy birthday my king!" Lisa said as she bowed, Dean looked at her dumbfounded for a second. "Wha, I thought." Dean was at a lose of words then Cas slipped up beside him and said, "it was a Roose to get into the castle, she owed your grandfather a favor." Dean looked at Cas and Cas smiled.

~

A couple of hours into the party King Henry arrived, Deans grandfather. He wished dean a happy birthday and went to go mingle. Dean slipped out of the party towards the end because he was so tired. 

He made his way to his room where he found a certain omega passed out on the bed. He smiled and got changed, then he crawled into bed and curled around his omega, he fell asleep caressing Cas' small baby bump.

When Dean woke up the first thing he noticed was Cas, the was he was sprawled out on the bed, the way he snuggled against Dean, then sprawl out again, like he couldn't get pcomfortable. Dean petted Cas head and he calmed a little. But then started moving again. Dean didn't understand what was wrong. 

And it kinda scared him, something could be wrong with his precious omega! As he continued to watch Cas he noticed he seemed more comfy on his side, instead if his stomach. "Hm." Dean said to himself as he rubbed Cas belly, making him calm down and sleep peacefully.

A few hours later dean woke up again, he didn't even realize he had fallen back asleep. He felt around the bed till he hit something, then he heard a moan. He was surprised so he turned and saw a blushing Cas looking at him lovingly. "What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked. 

Cas just stared at him before looking at deans hand. Dean followed his gaze and realized his hand was on Cas ass. So he gave it a slap and Cas yelped in surprise. "Oh come on. You know you like it~" dean said his eyes red with lust. Cas just blushed and purred, he even licked the tip of deans nose. Dean chuckled and scratched his ear making Cas purr even louder.

~

Dean sat in his chair as he did paperwork. It was so boring. But he decided since he had fun yesterday it was time to work today. As he did his paperwork he heard a faint purring, he knew who it was so he didn't look up. 

Cas jumped up on deans lap and curled into a ball, the purring was the only problem. It was making dean hard. 'Damn......' Dean thought as he shifted uncomfortably, now he needed to get rid of this conveniently placed boner. And it's all thanks to Cas. 'Got him' Cas thought as he purred louder making dean almost moan. 

"F-Fuck..." Dean moaned. Cas shifted and got on his knees. "Cas. You sneaky little shit." Dean said in a slightly annoyed tone. "I don't really have time for th-" dean was cut off by Cas taking dean into his mouth and sucking. Dean looked at Cas with a 'I'll deal with you later' look and went back to his paperwork the best he could. 

Cas would purr every now and then to intensify the vibrations and make dean moan louder. Cas took dean all the way into his mouth and sucked lightly to tease him. Earning a hair pull from dean, Cas winced and sucked harder. After about a minute or two dean was wincing and Cas could swear he heard whimpering. 

After a few more twists of his wrist and swirls of his tongue, Cas made dean come so hard he couldn't keep it in his mouth. It went all over his face, down his torso, and dripped on his thighs. Cas licked his lips and smiles. Dean smirked at his handy work as he pushed his papers aside and lead Cas to the bathroom, stripped him, and ran a bath. 

Dean motioned Cas to get in the tub and he did, when Cas got situated dean started cleaning him. Cas giggled every now and then when dean found a ticklish spot, and moan when dean would touch a sensitive spot. Dean carefully rubbed Cas belly. Rubbin soothing circles as he bathed him. Cas leaned against dean letting giving him better access to Cas front.

~

After dean finished bathing Cas he helped the pregnant omega out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and started to dry him off. After Cas was dry dean lead him to the bedroom and sat him on the bed as he went to the closet. Cas watched him curiously as dean pulled out a wrapped box.

"Here." Was all dean said as he handed Cas the box. Cas opened the box and gasped at what he saw. A nightgown, a beautiful one. Cas almost started crying. He got up and hugged his alpha tightly as dean petted his head.

Dean smiled as he watched cas. 'So happy. Over a piece of clothing.' Dean thought to him self. "Thank you alpha..." Cas said as he wiped his eyes. 'It's no problem Cas. I'm just surprised your getting so worked up over a piece of cloth." Dean said chuckling.

Cas blushed and put his head of his alphas chest again. A few hours later dean was back at his paperwork and Cas... Well.. Cas had fallen asleep on deans lap. And dean couldn't help but smile as he watched his pregnant omega sleep.

Later that night after dean had done all his paperwork he picked Cas up bridle style and carried him to bed. After he got Cas all tucked in he got undressed and shifted into his wolf form. A beautiful golden wolf with a dark brown snout and big green eyes. He jumped on the bed and curled around his sweet precious omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry it took so long. I've been busy with my GED. And I've set up some other things. I have a deviant account that's for art. I'm not that good but I figured hey why not. I also have Quotev. If you want the links I can give em. Welp. That's enough of my rambling. Enjoy this chapter sorry if it isn't good... Or if it's too short....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Finally! Not too much sexy times in this one sorry. Definitely next chapter. But I included flashbacks so that will either confuse you more or make it make more sense. XD

Cas woke up to the sound of snoring, and hot breath on his neck. He opened his eyes and saw his alpha in his wolf form. Cas reached up and petted Dean. "So soft and fluffy..." Cas said sleepily as he rubbed deans fur. Dean opened an eye and saw Cas petting him. 

He smiled as he lifted his head and began licking Cas. Cas giggled as he was being licked. The feeling of deans warm tongue made Cas wet. He blushed when he noticed his panties were soaked. He looked at Dean, who looked as if he was smirking. 

Dean stood up on the bed and repositioned himself so he was sitting in between Cas' legs. He carefully nipped at Cas' panties until he got ahold of them and ripped them off. "That was my favorite pair master....." Cas whined softly. Dean nuzzled the inside of Cas' thigh. 

'I'll get you another pair~' Dean says to Cas suductivly and Cas nodded. Dean licks a line on the outside of Cas' thigh, making him moan. He glances up and smirks before he licks castiels fluttering hole, and plunges his tongue in. Cas gasped when he felt the tongue wiggle inside him.

It didn't last long. When Dean pulled his tongue out. Cas made a whine of disapproval. Dean chuckled as he jumped off the bed and padded off to the bathroom. An hour later Dean came out and dressed in a hurry, as he had an important meeting at noon. Cas huffed as Dean ran out and decided to sleep until lunchtime.

~~Flashback~~

Castiel looked around frantically, but it was dark every way he turned. There were chains restricting his movement. But he pulled them anyway. There was a man yelling at him to stop or he'd hurt himself. He didn't care. He just wanted to escape from whatever prison he was in and go home. 

As he continued to struggle he heard footsteps. He stopped when someone hit him in the head with a sharp object. When he woke up someone was grooming him. It felt nice so he didn't struggle, until he saw it was a filthy demon grooming him. Cas immediately started to thrash about. 

The door swung open and three demons came in. Cas noticed they looked like guards, and squinted at them. One of the guards smirked and came close. Cas growled in response. The guards looked at each other and laughed at castiels pathetic attempt to be resistant. 

The guards smacked Cas around for about an hour before he decided it'd be best to lay low until he could find a way to escape. Cas glances around the room and notices there are several Angels. Some male some female. Some shook nervously while some stood still and silent. 

About 10 minutes later they were lead to a big room. In the middle of the back wall was a big red and gold throne. Sitting in it was a drop dead gorgeous demon with green eyes and freckles. If he wasn't a demon Cas defiantly would have taken him for a spin. 

All the Angels were lined up from well trained to very defiant. Cas was all the way at the end. Deans eyes stuck to the well trained Angels. Not even glancing at the other half. Cas felt one of the guards feeling him up and growled. Deans head snapped towards Cas' direction. 

When Dean laid eyes on Cas he just knew he had to have him. The dark blue eyes, silky black looking hair that stuck up in all directions. And the fact that his figure was small. Dean likes small things. Dean got up and walked up to Castiel.

The guards started snickering because they thought Cas was going to get his ass beat. Dean grabbed Cas' face and forced him to look at him. Cas hissed loudly making Dean smirk. "Oh how I'm going to enjoy making you my bitch~" Dean said darkly as he grabbed Cas by the temporary collar and walked back to his throne.

"Get these disgraces out of my site!" Dean says loudly as the guards stood in shock. "NOW!" He yelled as they jumped into action. 

~~End flashback~~

Cas woke with a start. He sits up and looks around before getting up and going to the bathroom. Once he's finished, cas went back into the bedroom and looked at the clock. It read, 9:45am. He sighed as he crawled back into bed, shutting his eyes once again. 

~~Flashback~~

Dean sits on his throne petting his new slave. He watched as the guards shuffled the rest of the Angels out of the throne room. Once they were gone he picked cas up and walked to his room. When they reach the master bedroom Dean opens it and walks in. 

He shuts and locks it behind him, carrying cas to the bed and shoving him onto it, face down. "Get off me!" Cas yells, only to receive a slap for his efforts. As soon as dean slapped him cas shut up. Only to resort to hissing when Dean came close. 

"cute." Dean said before snapping one of cas' wings out of its socket. Cas screams, which causes Dean to smirk darkly before moving to the other Wong. Snapping clean out of the socket as well. 

"Now that that's out of the way, the real fun can begin~" Dean says with a dark chuckle as he-

~~~

Cas jolts awake and looks around the room frightened and breathing heavily. He calms down once he sees he's alone. Cas slides off the bed and too the bookshelf, he looks then them until he finds an old enogian book. As Cas starts to read he douses off again. 

~~~

Dean chuckles darkly as he tears cas' makeshift cloth off. Earning more hissing from his new slave. Dean smirks at his pathetic attempts to shove him off. Dean grabs Cas by his temporary collar until he calms down. He then reaches in the bedside drawer and pulls out a new shiny collar. 

"This, my dear pet. Is your new collar~" Dean says happily, unbuckling the old collar and applying the new. Cas looks at it for a minute, not really sure how to respond. Cas wasn't sure why, but this new collar made him feel safe. Cas shook his head to get that disturbing thought out. 

"Let me go asshole!" Cas yells. "Cute" Dean says, "but it's master~". Cas gives him a 'I don't give a fuck' look which earned him a big creepy smile from his 'master'. The smile puts Cas on edge, it's terrifying, especially with those black eyes. 

~~~

The next time Cas woke up he felt hungry. He got up and opened the bedroom door, only to be greeted by the demon standing guard. Cas was about to ask if he could eat, but his stomach had beaten him to it. The guard gave a little chuckle before escorting him to the dinning room. 

~~~ 

"There there my pet. Good boy~" Dean says happily. It has been about two months since Cas had been enslaved. He tried his hardest not to break, he really did. But this demon. He had his ways. Now Cas was sitting in his lap, being petted like some dog. 

Not that he minded, it felt nice. But that wasn't the point. Cas had completely givin up. Seeing no way out, he submitted to the demon. For now anyway. He was going to make a run for it whenever he got the chance. "Come on my pet, lunch time." Dean says in a soft tone. 

~~~

As cas sat at the table eating his lunch, someone grabbed his shoulders and squeezed gently. Cas looked up and saw his alpha, smiling widely at him. Cas smiled back just as beam leaned down to lick some syrup off his face. "You enjoying your pancakes my pet~" Dean says teasingly. 

Cas nods and licks him back, earning a deep kiss in return. 

~~~ 

Dean sat at the table with his newly broken angel in his lap. He gently pet him as he ate, Dean would occasionally rub in between Cas' thighs. Cas tried his best to hold his moans back, but to no avail. Dean smirked as Cas' moans spilled, loud, lewd moans filled the room. 

~

After lunch Dean attached a leash to Cas' collar and walked him back to the bedroom. When they reach the room, Dean unhook a the collar and leads him to the bed. "Now now. Be a good boy." Dean says as Cas starts to struggle a little. Cas calms down and lays still as deans hand starts to roam. 

"There we go, good boy" Dean says quietly as he undresses Cas. Dean leans in close, hovering, before whispering in Cas' ear. "I have a meeting, have a good nap~" he says. "Fucking tease!" Cas yells as he throws a pillow as he throws a pillow at him, earning a light chuckle as Dean walked out the door. 

~~End flashback~~ 

Cas finished his lunch and made his way back to his masters room, when he got there he went inside and crawled back into bed, curling up with a torn stuffed rabbit. A few hours into his slumber Dean walks in, following him are two vicious looking hellhounds. 

They jump on the bed and curl around the sleeping omega as Dean goes into the bathroom to shower and change for the night. When he comes back out his bed is full, he shrugs and sits at his desk and starts doing paperwork. An hour into his work he feels a nudge on his legs. 

He looks down and sees one of his hounds trying to get attention. Dean smiles and pets the top of his head before resuming his work, only to be nudged again. He looks down with a 'go back to sleep and let me worko' face, only to be grabbed by the sleeve and lead to the bed. 

Dean sighs and crawls into the bed, gently putting an arm around his sleeping mate, who wiggles a bit before settling. Dean gently kisses the back of Cas' neck before laying his head on his shoulder and felling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other posting sites. Also where you can reach me if you have questions. ^^
> 
> Rp Storys Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/HeroAngel
> 
> NSFW storys: Ao3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/works
> 
> Art: Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluelinklover98
> 
> Fluffy/sad storys: Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Bluelinklover98
> 
> Random crap: YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwiUTsPKwYPXiULJrPc1lPA
> 
> Art but I don’t post anymore: DA: http://wtspears98.deviantart.com/gallery/
> 
> Instagram: heroangel72  
>  If you find my Facebook I will not accept the request.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the finale~

~~~6 months later~~~

Cas was laying in bed rubbing his belly. The pups were very active lately and he was losing sleep because of it. Just as cas started to fall asleep the bedroom door opened and in walked his master. Dean sighed heavily as he stripped his clothes off and headed to the bathroom. 

Cas slid off the bed when he heard the shower running. He waddled to the bathroom and stripped his gown before joining dean in the shower. "Hey babe." Dean says softly as he kisses cas' neck. "Mm" is all cas says in return. "You alright..?" Dean says with a concerned tone. 

Cas nods as he leans into dean, who washes cas' back. Cas straightened up and turned to reach the shampoo when dean suddenly grabbed his hips, earning a Yelp in return. Cas looks back at dean and sees him smiling widely while rutting against his ass. 

Dean reaches a hand down and pushes two fingers in cas' hole, scissoring him open. Cas moans at the intrusion before bucking into deans hand. "Why don't you let me work out some of that tension hm?" Dean says seductively. Cas nods as he lets dean 'massage' him. 

After their shower, and deans teasing. Cas dried off and crawled back into bed, stark naked. The warm water from the shower helped him to fall asleep. By the time dean finished getting his boxers on cas was out like a light. Dean just smiled and crawled into bed next to his slumbering omega. 

The next morning dean woke up to cas screaming in pain. He jumps up to help him sit up in bed, then grabbed a guard to fetch the doctor. The doctor rushes in with a cart of medical supplies. As the doctor takes cas' vitals and gets him hooked up to the machine, dean takes cas' hand in his and pets his head. 

"Shh shh, it's ok cas. Calm down baby." Dean says soothingly as cas whimpers. "D-Dean.." cas says quietly. This was the first time in nearly 30 years that cas had said his name. The first few hours of labor were hard, getting cas settled, between the contractions dean would whisper to him.

He'd whisper how well cas was doing, how brave he's being. Cas grunts in pain as he leans into his alphas chest. Mid-way through labor cas falls asleep, so dean goes into the courtyard for some fresh air. As he walks through the courtyard he rubs the back of his neck. 

Dean sits on a bench and puts his head in his hands. As dean sits there he starts to think about when cas first became his slave. 

~~~Flashback~~~

"Up slave." Says a guard to behind him. Cas looks up at the 'man' in front of him. The demon chuckles as he grabs cas by the hair and throws him in the basement. Cas looks up at the door with hatred in his eyes as it closes.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Dean snaps out of it when a guard comes up to him and tells him his omega is asking for him. Dean nods as he rushes back to his mate. When dean gets back cas is a mess. Dean sits on the edge of the bed as cas wraps his arms around his alpha. "Hey, it's ok baby. Just calm down, alphas here." Dean says in a soft tone. 

Cas' crying dies down into hiccups as he calms. "I... thought you left alpha.." cas says between hiccups. "Cas baby, I'd never leave you. I love you sweetheart." Dean says in a reassuring tone. Cas looks up at dean big watery baby blue eyes. "Master it hurts so much..!" Cas says with a sob. 

"I know baby, I know" dean says trying to calm his shaking omega. As cas neared the end of labor the contractions got worse. Just as dean gets up to get the doctor, he comes rushing in. Dean helps the doctor get cas on his back, and ready to push. As the doctor guides cas, dean tries to calm him. Dean grabs his omegas hand, holding it firmly. 

As cas pushes, his grip on deans hand gets tighter, before breaking it. Dean hisses in pain, but he keeps his focus on cas. After what felt like hours of intense labor, cas and dean are finally greeted with a brand new baby boy. Their own little hybrid demon spawn. As the doctor cleans the baby and resets deans hand, dean tends to cas. 

A few hours later cas wakes up with Dean by his side, holding his very own little hell spawn. Dean smiles softly before handing the baby over to his mother to feed. Cas smiles softly as he holds his new baby. He could sense him. Mostly dean, with a hint of himself. Dean leans down and pecks cas on the forehead before stripping his boots and crawling into the bed. 

"Castiel." Cas looks up at his master. This is this first time in years that his full name had been said. "Yes, master?" Cas says in a happy tone. "You know I love you right?" Dean says with a kiss to his omegas lips. "I love you too master." Cas says quietly as he drifts to sleep. 

"Sweet dreams, mon amour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check my tumblr for updates of my other story's~ 
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluelinklover98


End file.
